Karena Kamu Berharga
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Chapter 2. Our Life, The Flashback II. /"Hei, Rikkun. Jika kau perempuan, dan aku laki-laki, pasti aku akan menikahimu."/"Tentu saja aku yang akan menikahimu, Suzuna."/ Ga sempet proofread. Warning inside. RnR or CnC?
1. Prolog

"_Rikkun_!" teriak wanita itu, jelas-jelas membuatmu menoleh sepenuhnya.

Terbayang di kepalamu, bahwa ia akan menghampirimu sambil tertawa dan bercerita banyak hal. Namun, imajinasimu mengenai dirinya hancur manakala _sosok_ _itu_ berada di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Sepertinya, hari ini tidak akan sebaik hari yang lalu. _Hari ini akan jadi hari yang—_

.

.

.

"Hei," dia berbisik, sebuah benda berpita di tangannya menunjukkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak kauharapkan.

"Apa?" kamu merasa ada yang salah.

"Minggu depan, aku akan menikah."

.

.

.

.

—_menyedihkan.

* * *

_

.

_Crimson Camellia's Present_

**Karena Kamu Berharga** © F. Alyss

_**Prolouge ~**_

[ _Ya, bagiku kamu tidak pernah tersangkalkan_ ]

**Eyeshield 21** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

_**A multi-chapter fiction**_. _With OoC-ness_, gaje_-ness_, abal_ness_. AU. **RikuSuzuSena**. _2__nd__ person POV_.

Peliharalah kedamaian; _**don't like, don't read!

* * *

**_

.

Matamu menerawang jauh pada benda mati yang berdetak di dinding. Sebuah jam. Duabelas angka yang ada dalam lingkaran jam itu berputar magis manakala pikiranmu juga ikut berputar seiring detikkan itu terdengar di telinga; menghipnotismu.

Kepalamu menyender pada tiang ranjang di kamarmu yang kosong melompong, kecuali kamu yang berada sendirian di sana. Sebuah lampu redup di langit-langit membuat kamarmu nampak suram. Tubuhmu yang terbalut _yukata_ tidur berwarna putih –hampir sewarna dengan rambut putihmu- nampak lemas. Mata emeraldmu menatap interior dinding kamar yang sewarna dengan warna langit cerah esok. Kamu menghela nafas.

Kembali merutukki keadaan.

Meski bungkam dalam kepedihan bukanlah hal yang pernah kamu harapkan.

"_Rikkun! Aku akan—"_

Tubuh dan pikiranmu mengkhianatimu sepenuhnya, meski berulang kali kau katakan untuk tidak memikirkan, yang ada hanyalah penyangkalan bahwa sampai saat ini, kamu tidak pernah mampu melupakan seluruh perkataan_nya_.

_Perkataan _dia_ yang begitu kamu sayangi sepenuh hati._

Suzuna Taki.

Nama itu muncul begitu saja di ulu hatimu yang paling dalam, paling tak tersentuh. Meluncur cepat seperti air terjun yang menghantam keras bebatuan yang tetap kokoh di bawahnya. Lantas, imajinasimu yang paling liar membentuk sosok perempuan ceria itu tanpa perintah. Tubuhmu lemas seketika, tanpa alasan yang jelas karena hanya mengingatnya.

Kini, kamu melayangkan pandangan pada meja di sebelah ranjangmu. Dengan mata _zambrud_ itu, kamu berhasil menemukan sebuah benda berpita yang tadi siang diberikan perempuan itu padamu.

Undangan pernikahan.

Hatimu tidak pernah berbohong, dan tidak sedikitpun kamu ingin mencoba membohongi dirimu sendiri. Karena kamu tahu itu adalah keterpurukkan tak berdasar yang hanya membuatmu tenggelam dalam distopia abadi dirimu sendiri.

Namun, ingin sekali ini saja, kamu membohongi dirimu sendiri. Membohongi bahwa fakta ini sebatas pikiran imajinermu belaka. Hanya paradigma yang bergantung pada kesubyektifan. Mengonklusikan bahwa hal ini hanyalah omong kosong yang tidak perlu dipatahkan dengan argumentasi yang berbelit-belit dan menyusahkan.

Tapi tidak bisa. Sungguh.

Bukannya kamu tak mau. Tapi sesungguhnya, kamu hanya tak mampu.

Kamu tak sanggup untuk melakukannya.

Kamu tidak bisa membohongi dirimu kalau sesungguhnya kamu takut. Takut atas keputusannya ini. Takut apabila nanti, hanya sosokmu sendiri yang terpuruk; pilu sepeninggal perginya dia dari sisimu.

Kamu tidak sanggup melupakannya. Tidak pernah. Tidak sedikitpun.

Tubuhmu kembali bergetar. Sayup-sayup terdengar deru pendingin ruangan yang mendesis, mencoba mendekapmu dalam dingin dan hampa yang tidak masuk akal.

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh dalam dirimu. Membuat apa yang ada di dalam sana terasa kosong melompong. Hampa. Mencelos begitu saja, dan tanpa alasan meninggalkan luka menganga pada relung hatimu yang paling dalam. Kontur wajahmu yang biasanya nampak tenang itu berubah tegang. Bibirmu bungkam. Mencoba teguh dalam kesedihan yang menggelimang.

Ingatanmu berputar, memperlihatkan bekas-bekas gurat kenangan. Menampakkan sesuatu yang benar-benar jauh di luar jangkauan prediksimu yang paling kuat.

Terutama ketika undangan pernikahan itu menyelip diantara kelima jemari tangan kananmu. Kamu menghela nafas.

Nada keceriaan itu, terdengar samar. Terngiang kembali, menggedor gendang telingamu yang sebenarnya ingin berhenti mengingat suara itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku akan menikah minggu depan_."

.

.

-**tsuzuku-

* * *

**

**.**

**A/N **: Nyahahaha, kembali lagi dengan sayaaa! Kali ini tumben-tumbenan saya kepengen bikin prolog dulu. Iyup, ini _multi-chapter_ setelah sekian lama saya berkutat dengan _oneshot_. Dan semoga aja yang satu ini cepat apdet. Doakan saja U.U

_Well, wanna RnR and CnC?_


	2. Our Life, The Flashback

Masa kecilmu adalah masa yang paling tidak terlupakan. Terutama masa-masa ketika kamu bersamanya.

Rumah kalian yang bersebelahan, dibatasi sebuah tembok beton yang tidak seberapa tingginya itu malahan merupakan pendukung paling penting bagaimana pada akhirnya kalian bisa selalu bertemu satu-sama lain.

Jika diingat-ingat, memang terlalu banyak kenangan yang kalian lewatkan. Dan entah bahagia atau tidaknya, hanya kamu dan dia yang mampu memutuskan.

Pertemuan hari itu, membuat segalanya berbeda di masa depan.

* * *

_Crimson Camellia's Present_

**Karena Kamu Berharga** © F. Alyss

_Chapter 1 : Our Life, The Flashback_

[ _Ya, bagiku kamu tidak pernah tersangkalkan_ ]

[ _Karena kamu terlalu berharga_ ]

**Eyeshield 21** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**A multichapter fiction** _with AU, OoC_, Abal-gaje-nista-_ness_, sinetron-_ism. 2__nd__ person POV_**. RikuSuzu/SenaSuzu**.

* * *

.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana kamu mengenal dia. Kelas tiga Sekolah Dasar, tatkala usiamu masih sembilan.

Tiga hari sebelum musim panas berakhir bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagimu karena pada hari-hari itu (selain panas yang menyengat, tentu saja), kamu akan merasa benar-benar bosan dengan tumpukkan buku tugas yang kamu tolak untuk dikerjakan tempo hari.

Rasanya sangat menyebalkan. Meskipun kapabilitas otakmu untuk menjadi anak yang cerdas tidak perlu diragukan, namun sekali-kali ada kalanya pula kamu akan merasa lelah dengan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah kamu ingin lakukan.

Rambut putihmu bergerak searah angin sepoi yang kini menerbangkan dedaunan layu yang luruh berjatuhan di tanah. _Pasti akan berantakkan lagi_, pikirmu. Mata _zambrud_ terangmu menatap datar pada buku-buku tebal yang sedari tadi terus-terusan berpindah tempat; lantai, pahamu, tanganmu, lalu kembali lagi ke lantai. Kamu eudah kehabisan keinginan untuk menulis sesuatu di atas torehan-torehan yang mesti kamu isi demi keberhasilan nilai tugas-tugasmu.

Hening.

Tiga belas detik berlalu, dan kamu belum menulis apapun. Dan pada detik keempat belas, kamu mengacak rambutmu yang telah berantakkan gegara angin yang sedari tadi bertiup. Dengan tampang kesal, kamu menutup buku. Frustasi.

Ya ya, kamu memang egois untuk hal semacam ini. Kenyataannya, kamu sudah mengenal egoisme sejak lama. Dan kamu tahu, inilah salah satu bentuk egoismemu yang membuatmu mudah depresi pada suatu hal yang tak pernah kamu inginkan ataupun lakukan.

Kamu tidak membohongi dirimu sendiri. Itu perjanjianmu dengan dirimu dan almarhum ibumu sejak masa lampau yang sudah sejak kapan berlalu dan kamu tinggalkan.

Kau layangkan kembali tatapanmu pada buku-buku tebal untuk anak Sekolah Dasar itu dengan tampang malas.

Oh, sudahlah. Kamu sudah menyelesaikan tiga dari enam buku yang merupakan keseluruhan tugas musim panasmu kali ini. Beruntung sekali tidak ada tugas yang membutuhkan penelitian. Seperti biologi, mungkin? Sehingga kamu tidak perlu bersusah payah sejak beberapa minggu lalu untuk mengamati hal yang kamu pikir sangatlah tidak penting.

Di pekarangan rumahmu yang cukup besar ini, kamu memandangi langit nun jauh di atas sana. Melihat ribuan kapas awan berarak menghiasi tiap lingkup dan sudut angkasa. Hei, bukankah langit tidak memiliki batas? Sehingga kamu bisa terbang bebas di atas sana jika kau mau?

Itu pastinya akan lebih menyenangkan dari diam dan duduk di tempat yang membosankan ini.

Kamu tidak suka melakukan hal yang menguras tenaga tapi tidak bergerak sedikitpun seperti saat ini. Di atas lantai keramik berwarna _ebony_ ini kamu duduk, bersender pada dinding kayu yang dicat sewarna rambutmu; putih susu. Diam dan diam. Kamu hanya diam dan bungkam di tempat. Membiarkan sepuhan angin mengecup helaian rambut putihmu.

.

.

.

.

_Sampai akhirnya, dia datang._

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil truk bermuatan barang-barang rumah tangga yang mungkin saja sudah melewati kapasitasnya itu melewati jalan depan rumahmu yang notabene sangat sepi. Di belakang truk itu, sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengikutinya.

Kamu memicingkan mata melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa ini. Apakah ini karena akan ada keluarga yang pindah ke komplek perumahan ini?

Ah, ya. Kamu melupakan sesuatu. Sudah cukup lama rumah di sebelah tempat tinggalmu kosong dan tidak ada yang menempati. Padahal tempat itu masih sangat layak untuk ditinggali. Meski rumah itu kecil, paling tidak, kamu tahu; pemiliknya terdahulu tidak bosan-bosan untuk melihat keadaan rumah yang sekarang sudah ia jual atau mungkin hibahkan kepada siapa yang kamu juga tidak pernah tahu.

Truk itu berhenti. Tepat di depan rumah kosong itu.

Benar saja tebakkanmu kalau ternyata mereka adalah orang baru. Dan oh, berarti lingkungan ini akan bertambah ramai. Mengingat tempat ini merupakan distrik yang letaknya benar-benar jauh dari pusat kota.

Mendadak, riak-riak penasaran berkubang di atas perasaan hatimu yang paling dalam. Entah kenapa, ingin sekali mengetahui siapa yang akan pindah ke tempat di sudut kota seperti ini.

_Hei, memangnya ada yang mau pindah di pinggiran kota seperti ini? Pinggiran kota yang bahkan kelewat sepi ini?_

Pintar dan cerdas bukanlah keinginanmu, tapi dengan kepintaran dan kecerdasan itu pulalah, yang memunculkan terlalu banyak spekulasi dari berbagai macam paradigma yang mampu dideduksikan di dalam kepalamu—dibagi-bagi dengan banyak hal dan kemungkinan dan keluar dari bibirmu dalam bentuk argumentasi. Belum lagi jika kamu tidak mengabaikan justifikasi yang berkembang dalam diri. Sehingga membuatmu kadang kerepotan sendiri.

Bahkan, terlalu banyak spekulasi yang kian berkembang dalam otak kecilmu sekarang ini; mengenai kedatangan orang baru di sebelah rumahmu.

Apa karena masalah keluarga? Atau karena ingin mencari ketenangan? Atau karena sudah kehabisan tempat di pusat kota sana sehingga mencari distrik sepi seperti ini? Atau bahkan mungkin, karena mereka adalah orang yang mewarisi rumah itu dari pemiliknya terdahulu. Lalu apa alasan yang tepat untuk seluruh masalah itu?

Sungguh, apa pentingnya sih memikirkan ini?

Karena sudah terlalu banyak hal yang membuatmu jadi _masygul_ sendiri, lantas kamu berdiri, menghujam kokohnya lantai keramik terasmu dan berjalan menuju pilar. Mengambil alas kaki, lekas berlari untuk melompati tembok beton rumah yang tidak seberapa tingginya —tembok yang membatasi pekarangan rumahmu dan rumah itu— dan kemudian mendarat sempurna dan bebas di atas rerumputan hijau yang penuh dengan guguran dedaunan yang telah lama mengering itu.

Sesaat, angin musim panas yang menari-nari menerbangkan puluhan dedaunan kering yang ada di hadapanmu. Mengaburkan pandangan.

.

.

.

_Lalu, kamu melihatnya…_

.

.

Topan dan badai bersua di dalam dirimu, manakala mata biru_nya_ menatapmu.

Konklusi yang berlebihan.

Namun tidak bisa kau pungkiri bahwa saat itu kau benar-benar merasa tersihir oleh iris sewarna langit itu.

Di bawah dahan pohon _maple_ yang sudah gugur di musim yang telah berlalu. Di depan rumah kosong itu.

Detik pertama, kamu melongo. Kedua, hatimu berkata untuk maju. Ketiga, langkah membawamu berjalan dalam keheningan. Begitu saja, tanpa kamu sadari. Otakmu memberikan sinyal perintah yang sungguh begitu tiba-tiba.

Lantas, resolusi membawa dirimu pada tempat_nya_._ Dia_ yang saat ini menatap kamu dengan wajah yang tidak bisa didefinisikan; entah heran, takut atau bertanya-tanya. Ketiga-tiganya membaur menjadi satu begitu saja di dalam irismu.

Bibirmu masih terkatup rapat, manakala langkah ke-15 dari tapak betismu membuat bentangan jarak di antara kalian tak terbendung oleh apapun.

Kamu merasakan sensasi berbeda, sesuatu mengalir cepat dalam dirimu. Mengalir begitu saja dan merasa tidak bisa dihentikan. Membuat jantungmu bergetar hebat.

Hei, kau terpesona, Riku?

Kamu menatapnya. Sepasang mata beriris kebiruan yang gelap, rambut sewarna langit malam, tubuh yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda denganmu. Sebelah tangannya membawa helaian krisan merah yang teracuhkan di sela-sela jemarinya. Hei, sepertinya dia seumuran denganmu. _Inline-skate_ yang dipakainya nampak aneh. Heran saja, anak perempuan kebanyakan tidak suka dengan sepatu-sepatu yang seperti itu. Terutama apabila ia benar-benar seumuran denganmu.

Kamu memicingkan mata dan dia menoleh menyadari keberadaanmu. Sejenak, ia berkomat-kamit tidak jelas ketika menatapmu dengan matanya yang disipitkan. Ia mundur selangkah dengan tatapan _jangan-kemari-kau_.

Awalnya, kamu merasa keheranan, namun akhirnya kamu mengerti.

Dia ketakutan. Badannya bergetar hebat. Menatapmu dengan tatapan tajam.

Oh, Riku! Tentu saja, dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu!

Berkas-berkas air mata nampak tak tertahankan di sepasang iris birunya, hendak lepas begitu saja. Lantas, kamu panik. Berusaha mengendalikan dirimu sendiri, dan mencari cara bagaimana gadis di hadapanmu ini akan tenang dan menjadi sedikit lebih akrab denganmu.

"He-hei!" tapak betismu selangkah lebih cepat, kedua lenganmu mengulur ke hadapannya, mengguncang bahu kecilnya yang nampak bergetar. Rasa-rasanya takut sekali jika melihat orang menangis, terlebih kamu tidak pernah punya adik yang kamu coba untuk tenangkan ketika ia menangis. Kamu sendiri adalah seorang introver yang cenderung menutup diri. Sama sekali tidak suka keadaan seperti ini.

Ditambah, kamu tidak mau lagi melihat orang lain selain ibumu sendiri menangis.

Oh, Riku, berhentilah mengutuki dirimu sendiri.

Terlunta-lunta dengan keadaan ini, kamu akhirnya berusaha mencari metode yang paling mudah. _Perkenalan_.

"Hei! Jangan menangis," ujarmu cepat, "Urr, aku Riku Kaitani. Kau akan pindah, 'kan? Aku tetangga tepat di sebelah rumahmu!"

Gadis itu mendongak ketakutan menatapmu, "Be-benarkah? Kau bukan orang jahat?"

_Benar saja_, dia memang takut. Dia mengira kamu adalah seseorang yang sepertinya akan menculiknya.

"Te-tentu saja bukan!" kamu menggaruk kepala belakangmu yang tidak gatal, "Namamu?"

Dia tersentak ketika kamu menanyakan namanya. Dari ekspresinya, kamu mendefinisikannya sebagai ekspresi orang yang mengalami degradasi mental dan sedang diberi sebuah pertanyaan yang super sulit untuk dijawab orang awam pada umumnya.

Dia masih diam. Kamu mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Eee," kamu menatapnya ragu, "Kamu masih mengiraku orang jahat, ya? Tidak kok! Aku ini orang baik! Aku tinggal di sebelah rumahmu yang baru!" ujarmu lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kikuk ke arah rumahmu yang terletak tepat di belakang pagar beton yang tadi kamu lompati untuk kemari.

Hening.

"A-aduh," kamu kehabisan akal. Diliputi keraguan, apakah gadis dihadapanmu ini merupakan orang normal. Kali ini kamu memilih untuk menunduk, menatapi kedua kakimu yang berada di bawah sana.

"Su-Suzuna Taki!" tuturnya tiba-tiba.

Serentak, informasi audio yang diterima otakmu membuatmu mendongak cepat, "Hah?"

"Namaku," dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu menundukkan separuh badannya di hadapanmu, "Suzuna Taki."

"Wah," sahutmu kaget, sementara ia kembali menegakkan badannya, "Namamu bagus ya?"

"Be-benarkah?" dia malah bertanya balik padamu.

"Hehe, iya," tertawa kikuk. Menggaruk belakang kepala. Tidak seperti kamu yang seperti biasanya.

Kamu semakin terkejut manakala setangkai krisan yang tadi teracuhkan di antara jemarinya diberikan padamu. Kamu menatapnya lagi dengan aneh, menatap kedua mata _azure_ itu.

"Sa-salam kenal!" dia berbalik setelah tangkai krisan itu sampai di jemari tangan kananmu. Sepertinya ia hendak menuju orang yang juga sudah keluar dari mobil sedan yang kini terbuka, "Nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya, Kaitani-_kun_!"

"I-iya."

Dia berlari.

Kamu diam selagi menatap punggungnya yang ditelan jarak. Dia adalah entitas yang kali ini benar-benar kamu harapkan keberadaannya, terutama ketika kamu akan menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang kehidupan yang kini sudah mulai membentang di depan.

Setangkai krisan menjadi saksi bagaimana pertemuan yang tidak terduga dalam hidupmu kali ini berlangsung.

.

.

.

Detik kehidupan berjalan seiring waktu yang telah dilewati. Dan kamu semakin tahu, takdirmu terikat kuat dengan gadis itu.

Hei, apakah kalian bertemu untuk dipersatukan?

Buktinya, tidak lama setelah kepindahannya yang membuatmu merasa gelora emosi kebahagiaan menggetarkan dadamu, dia masuk ke kelasmu.

"Nama saya Suzuna Taki. Panggil Suzuna saja!" dia nampak bersemangat. Sepertinya sudah mampu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Tidak seperti waktu ia bertemu denganmu tempo hari.

Dan lagi-lagi, apakah kalian dipertemukan untuk dipersatukan?

Kamu tidak bisa menjawab 'iya', karena resolusi kehidupanmu baru saja berjalan maju. Namun, kamu tidak bisa pula menjawab 'tidak', karena keberuntungan –atau sesuatu yang kamu ingin sebut sebagai _keberuntungan_- menghampirimu di banyak waktu secara bersamaan, dengan intensitas yang tidak mampu kamu hitung lajunya.

Barang tiga menit perkenalannya, ia memilih untuk duduk di bangku sebelahmu yang memang sudah kosong sejak awal.

Bangku di barisan kedua sebelah kiri, urutan ketiga dari depan.

Dia nampak antusias.

Benakmu yang selalu terisi dengan simpulan-simpulan kebahasaan dan rumus-rumus metafisika mulai kosong melompong karena _dia _yang saat ini duduk dan tersenyum manis penuh semangat pada orang-orang di sekitarmu.

Kamu tidak yakin, apakah takdir ini harus kau syukuri atau _musti_ pahami baik-baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenyataan berkata demikian, memanglah sebuah fakta kalau dia memang akan bersatu jalan denganmu. Pun jua kau menolak, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan langkah kalian yang maju beriringan.

Tidak barang seharipun kamu lewatkan untuk tidak bersama dia. Meski itu hanya untuk bicara ataupun hanya untuk candaan-candaan yang simpel dan kadang tak bermakna. Kamu sendiri heran, mengapakah pribadi introvermu yang sering tertutup ini memberi kesempatan pada orang lain untuk menggedor sudut hatimu yang paling tidak bisa dibuka, terutama pada orang-orang yang baru sesaat saja berada di sisimu.

Hah, memangnya untuk siapa lagikah kamu mesti membuka hati? Ayahmu yang brengsek itu? Yang tega-teganya meninggalkan anak dan istrinya untuk pekerjaan yang tidak berdasar. Ibumu? Kamu sudah terlalu lama melupakannya. Yang kamu ingat hanyalah batu nisannya yang rutin tiap tahunnya dihiasi dua buah buket bunga lili.

Dari dirimu dan ayahmu yang jarang sekali menunjukkan batang hidungmu, tentu saja.

Sesuatu yang berharga, itu adalah hal yang sudah terlampau asing untuk kau percayakan keberadaannya pada hidupmu yang nampak monokrom. Meski toh kebutuhanmu tercukupi, tidak ada bukti bahwa batinmu terkasihi.

Semenjak kematian ibumu yang berujung pada hancurnya keceriaanmu, kamu berkembang menjadi seseorang yang hidup dalam dunia introver yang magis. Alismu bertaut, manakala seluruh urusan untuk sekolahmu dengan sendirinya kamu selesaikan dengan tanganmu; sangat sulit dibayangkan untuk anak seusiamu waktu itu. Bilamanapun kau dibantu, yang kau tahu hanya akan mempersulit dirimu.

Maka itu, kamu memilih untuk mengerjakannya sendiri. Pribadi tegas dan tegar ibumu sudah terplester kuat dalam dirimu yang sebenarnya hanya terbalut oleh busana luar biasa yang berisi kekosongan jiwa.

Kamu menekuk wajah. Mengguratkan kekecewaan. Kamu haus akan kasih sayang dan cinta dari seseorang. Seandainya kamu mampu, pasti sudah kamu akan memohon-mohon pada ayahmu yang kamu sebut 'brengsek' itu untuk menemanimu di hari libur ataupun mengantarkanmu ke sekolah.

Sayangnya harga dirimu tidak serendah itu. Kamu terlalu naif untuk menyadari kalau hidupmu sudah terlalu hampa karena diisi oleh kesendirian tanpa akhir. Kamu berusaha meredusi rasa sakit itu dengan mengangkat kepala, berusaha menapak jalan baru agar nantinya di masa depan, kamu tidak akan mendapatkan hal-hal semacam ini.

Kamu yakin, jalan terbentang jauh dan bebas, sementara kamu pun harus berhati-hati menentukan pilihan.

Dan semenjak dia datang, itulah yang membuatmu semakin keras berpikir. Mencoba menemukan spekulasi yang tepat untuk menyatakan _apakah kalian dipertemukan untuk dipersatukan_? Atau hanya sebatas untuk berjumpa dan _lambat laun dipisahkan_?

Kamu bertanya-tanya, karena menurutmu, baru kali ini kamu merasa berdebar dan bergetar hebat. Antusias dengan apapun yang dia lakukan. Tidak bosan dengan keluh kesah yang dia perdengarkan padamu. Sifat-sifat yang ia tampakkan secara visualitas.

Ya, kamu membuka pintu hatimu yang telah lama dibentengi oleh sebaris barikade tak kasat mata.

Untuk pertama kalinya kamu sadar; semenjak saat itu, entitas seseorang yang tersembunyi dalam personifikasi nama dalam gabungan enam buah huruf yang membentuk sebuah frasa itu merupakan seseorang yang menjadi prioritas nomor satu bagimu.

Nomor satu yang paling kamu perhatikan dalam hidupmu.

Dia mengajarkan hidupmu pada sebuah kenyataan yang benar-benar tidak ingin kamu lupakan. Perkataannya selalu saja berseliweran di kepalamu, membentuk sebuah benang tipis enigmatis yang tercipta begitu saja, dan membentang ketika mimpi mengangkutmu ke alam bawah sadar.

Jauh dari prediksimu yang paling masuk akal.

Ketika tatapan matanya datang ke dalam dan merasuk ke tiap sudut iris kristal _zambrud_ milikmu, kamu sadar duniamu mulai melangkah pada tahap yang tidak mampu kamu bayangkan.

Duniamu bertambah luas. Kasihnya sampai ke hatimu, merasuk ke dalam relung hatimu. Berputar-putar mengingatkanmu pada realitas dan kenyataan yang bersilang langkah dengan mimpi. Bagai labirin tanpa ujung dan pangkal.

Dan tanpa sadar, kini dua patah kata bermakna konotasi dari buku psikologis (yang tidak sepantasnya kamu baca di usia kelas tiga sekolah dasar) membuatmu sadar, lalu kembali menatap maju ke depan untuk menggerayang, mengejar, menangkap refleksi bayangannya. Membuat dadamu bergeletar hangat.

.

.

.

.

_Kamu menyayanginya_.

.

.

.

**-tsuzuku-

* * *

**

.

.

_**Author's Note**_ : Yay! Akhirnya appudetou juga, ahaha~! Oya oya, gimana chapter kali ini? Pendek ya? :D Ahaha, ini masih bentuk _flashback_ lho. Saya mungkin bakal banyak lompat-lompat _scene _di fiksi saya kali ini. Omong-omong, maafkan atas karakterisasi saya yang rada OoC. Semoga saja di chapter depan, _mereka_ akan menjadi _mereka_ yang seperti biasa. Amin.

Ini buat yang anonim :D

**Nobody** : Ini pair utamanya RikuSuzu :D

**Kuro **: Abaaang! Makasih udah review! Distopia itu artinya tempat khayal/suatu imajinasi yang paling buruk. Kebalikannya utopia, bang :D

Makasih atas reviewnya. RnR and CnC again? :D


	3. Our Life, The Flashback 2

Bagimu, perkenalannya denganmu adalah sebuah berkah. Sekaligus kenyataan menyakitkan manakala di saat kalian dewasa nanti, akan ada sesuatu yang amat membuatmu merasa sedih hanya karena dirinya yang akhirnya bersilang langkah denganmu.

Apapun yang kalian lewati dan alami, menghasilkan banyak hal yang berbeda.

.

.

* * *

_Crimson Camellia's Present_

**Karena Kamu Berharga** © F. Alyss

_Chapter 2 : Our Life, The Flashback II_

[ _Ya, bagiku kamu tidak pernah tersangkalkan_ ]

[ _Karena kamu terlalu berharga_ ]

**Eyeshield 21** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**a**** multichapter fiction** _with AU, OoC_, Abal-gaje-nista-_ness_, sinetron-_ism. 2__nd__ person POV. Flashback mode_**. RikuSuzu** (mainly and for now)**/SenaSuzu **(later).

* * *

.

.

Hujan menghujam tanah bumi begitu cepat. Membasahi lembaran dedaunan di pohon _maple_ yang masih berwarna hijau. Angin tidak ketinggalan untuk mengambil andil bagiannya meresahkan hari.

Matahari tertutup awan hitam, tak terlihat sehingga bahkan di senja seperti ini, tiada lukisan langit berwarna merah seperti biasanya yang mewarnai langit. Yang ada hanya dingin gelap, senang hati melengkapi orkestra kelabu alam.

Kamu menatap refleksimu sendiri di depan kaca jendela, menatap bulir-bulir air yang luruh berjatuhan menginvasi tanah rerumputan. Terutama di pekarangan rumahmu dan rumah_nya,_ yang hanya terhalang oleh sebuah pagar beton yang tidak seberapa tingginya.

Kamu menghela nafas. Meringkuk sendirian di pojok tempat tidur yang kelewat besar.

Kamu masihlah seorang bocah naif yang kini telah menginjak usia lima belas. Kelas tiga Sekolah Menengah. Bocah naif yang haus akan rindu dan kasih sayang orang sekitar yang kesulitan menafsirkan pribadi introvermu. Kamu _tetaplah bocah naif_ seperti dahulu, ketika awal kamu mengenal _dia_.

Ya, _dia_.

Kamu tersenyum kecil tatkala di benakmu tergambar sosok_nya_. _Dia_ yang selalu tersenyum untukmu. _Dia_ yang selalu menyajikan waktunya untukmu. Semenjak kelas tiga sekolah dasar hingga enam tahun belakangan.

_Dia_ yang bersatu jalan denganmu.

Bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, apabila memang kalian ditakdirkan untuk dipertemukan. Kenyataannya kamu tidak takut dengan takdir yang kali ini datang membentangkan jalannya di hadapanmu. Selalu dan setiap saat. Selama ada _dia_, kamu yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

Paling tidak, itulah spekulasimu saat ini. Entah akan menjadi prospek masa depan, kamu sendiri tidak tahu apakah nantinya itu akan terjadi.

_**TRLLT TRLLT**_

Bunyi getar ponsel membuatmu nyaris terjatuh apabila kamu tidak mempertahankan posisimu dengan berpegangan salah satu tiang penyangga tempat tidur. Kamu menghela nafas.

Dengan cekatan, kamu membuka dan menjawab siapa yang sebenarnya meneleponmu di senja sedingin ini.

"Halo?" sentakan kecil terdengar perlahan ketika suaramu menyela deru hujan.

"Rikkun!" oh ya, kamu mengenal suara itu. Kamu tersenyum.

"Suzuna?" tanyamu cepat, "Ada apa?"

Hening sejenak.

"Urr," Suzuna terdengar ragu, "Riku, aku tahu sekarang hujan lebat, tapi aku ingin bicara denganmu..."

Entah kenapa, kamu bisa merasakan dia menutup matanya saat ini.

Kamu lekas menjawab, "Hei! Bicara saja, untuk apa ragu?"

"Jaringannya—"

**Tut. Tut. Tut.**

Ponselnya mati. Sambungan terputus dengan cepat. Kamu mendengus.

Tidak lama, sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke _inbox_-mu yang nyaris kosong melompong.

**From : Suzuna T.**

**Riku, Jaringannya buruk sekali. Tidak bisakah kita bertemu?**

Kamu memutar bola mata. Melirik lagi ke arah jendela; masih hujan. Tapi rasanya, gadis itu lebih penting bagimu. Ya, dia prioritas utamamu.

Lantas, kamu melompat dari tempat tidur, mengambil jaket parasutmu yang menggantung di dalam lemari. Berlari dengan setengah membanting pintu dan menantang tirai rinai hujan. Tidak lupa sebelumnya untuk mengunci pintu di depan, karena seperti sebelumnya, kamu pasti akan bertemu dengannya hingga malam tiba. Toh kamu juga tinggal sendirian, tidak ada gunanya membiarkan rumah kosong ini terbuka lebar tanpa ada siapapun di dalamnya.

Cepat sekali, kamu segera saja melompati pagar beton yang tidak seberapa tingginya itu, lalu berlari cepat menantang tetesan hujan. Kamu melihat gadis itu di jendela kamarnya, sedang menatapmu dalam senyuman hangat. Astaga… baru seperti itu saja, kamu bukan main bersemangat.

Tidak sampai tiga menit, kamu sudah hampir berada di dekatnya.

Sudah sejak lama ritual ini kalian lakukan. Setiap ada masalah, dia pasti akan segera meneleponmu, mengajakmu ke rumahnya dan berbincang hangat. Pertemuan kalian pun terbilang unik, kamu bahkan tidak pernah mencoba masuk melalui pintu besar di depan. Kamu lebih memilih masuk melalui jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, dengan terlebih dahulu memanjat pohon _maple_ tua yang tepat berada di depan jendela itu.

Kamu tidak akan pernah segan sedikitpun untuk menuju ke sana, dalam keadaan apapun. Kamu tidak menyesal, bahkan merasa senang, bahwa di saat apapun, kenyataan tak menampik bahwa keberadaanmu masih diperlukan oleh dirinya.

Kamu memanjat pohon _maple_ itu saat ini. Dengan cepat dan cekatan layaknya tupai, kamu menaiki dahan-dahan, tidak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa dirimu sudah basah layaknya tikus yang baru saja mandi. Kamu mengetuk jendela kamarnya yang dihiasi tirai berwarna biru gelap, persis warna rambutnya.

Kau terkekeh melihat Sang Nona Rumah, entah untuk apa—kau sendiri juga tak tahu.

Dia menggeleng prihatin melihat keadaanmu, "Kau baru mandi?"

Kamu terkekeh pelan sekali lagi. Dia pun tersenyum, mempersilahkan dirimu masuk melalui jendelanya yang telah terbuka lebar.

Sampai di dalam sana, tubuhmu menggigil, lekas ia memberikan handuk panas padamu dan sebuah teh hangat.

"_Arigatou_," ujarmu perlahan. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, Rikkun."

Detik selanjutnya, akan kalian lanjut bercerita hingga waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Rupa-rupanya, si Nona rumah yang satu ini sedang bermasalah dengan keluarganya. Ayah Ibunya yang berbisnis di luar negeri sana tidak akan pulang dalam jangka waktu panjang –hei, bahkan selama enam tahun terakhir berada di sini, mereka hanya 3-5 kali berkunjung— dan gadis itu sangat kesal. Ditambah kakaknya yang kelewat bodoh sampai-sampai bekerja melewati batas malam itu.

Syukur-syukur saja, kebutuhan lahirnya terpenuhi, tapi batinnya tidak. Hampir sama seperti dirimu.

_Ya, persamaan itu yang membuat kalian merasa nyaman di sisi masing-masing_

Kamu mengerti keadaannya yang seperti itu, berada di dalam rumah kosong yang besar dan sendirian membuatmu merasa jengkel sekaligus mengigil ketakutan. Tidak ada yang menemani itu tidak nyaman, bukan?

Yah, kamu juga merasakan itu. Tentu saja.

.

* * *

.

Kamu masih mendengar suara guyuran hujan di distrik komplek perumahan kalian manakala jam sudah berputar menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Rasa-rasanya, dipaksa pulang pun akan sulit. Mungkin baru tiga langkah ke depan, kamu akan kembali basah kuyup seperti sebelumnya.

Perhatianmu teralih padanya yang hampir menyalakan semua lampu, kenyataannya, dia takut gelap dan kamu tahu itu.

"Hei," dia menatapmu, "Rikkun, kita makan?"

"Asal tidak merepotkan," ujarmu dengan senyuman. Lantas, dia menarik tanganmu untuk melintasi koridor dan menuju ruang makan.

.

* * *

.

Kamu tahu, dia pintar memasak. Buktinya saja, barang sepuluh menit kamu baru saja duduk di kursi (karena dia menyuruhmu hanya untuk menunggu saja), sudah tercium bau manis sekaligus rempah kare yang hangat.

"Yaa!" teriaknya senang, "Ini untukmu!"

"_Arigatou_," katamu, "Kau juga duduk!"

Dia pun duduk, memangku dagu, "Makanlah, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Anggukan kecil, "_Itadakimasu!_"

Kamu menyantap nasi kare itu dan respon yang kamu tunjukkan pertama kali adalah sebuah senyuman. Kenyataannya, itu memang enak. Dia akan ikut tersenyum, sesekali menjahilimu dan mengajakmu bermain di meja makan.

"Sangat enak," ujarmu lagi ketika dia menyeka bekas nasi di pipimu, "Terima kasih."

Lamat-lamat, wajahnya memerah, buru-buru ia memalingkan wajah. Lima detik hanya kau isi dengan memandangi wajahnya.

Dan perlahan, ia kembali menatapmu.

_Oh ya, jelas sekali dia malu._

"Rikkun," dia tersenyum dan lalu berdiri. Kedua tangannya sibuk membereskan piring-piring di meja makan, "_Trims_ sudah menemaniku hari ini."

"Tidak masalah, Suzuna," ujarmu ikut berdiri, "Sini biar kuban—"

Dia menepis tanganmu yang nyaris menyentuh piring, "Eits, kau tunggu disitu saja, Tuan."

"Tapi—"

"Nggak, diam disana."

Kamu mengangkat bahu, sementara ia sibuk membereskan piringmu, "Oke, baiklah, Nona."

Keadaan kalian yang persis seperti pasangan suami istri ini membuat kamu terkikik geli sendiri dalam hati. Astaga.

Dia mendelik, "Kenapa kau tersenyum—tidak, terkikik?"

Kamu menggodanya, "Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Hanya membayangkanmu terlampau manis kok."

Wajahnya merona detik berikutnya, sama seperti sebelumnya. Buru-buru ia membalik badan, cepat mengambil langkah cepat. Deru hujan masih terdengar jelas di luar.

Kamu duduk, mengambil teh yang masih tersedia di atas meja. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Lalu, melirik lagi ke arah gadis yang hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu.

Rasanya, memang semua begitu berbeda ketika ia ada bersamamu. Semuanya nyaris terlampau asing, duniamu dan keberadaanmu benar-benar terasa mengherankan sekaligus menyenangkan apabila gadis itu ada di sisimu.

Padahal, perkenalan kalian sungguh sepele (oh, ya. Bahkan kamu masih ingat bagaimana tampang menangisnya ketika melihatmu hari itu). Kepindahan sosok _biru_ itu membuat segalanya menjadi jauh dan jauh berbeda.

Pribadi introvermu bahkan terbuka untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Baru kali ini –tanpa alasan yang jelas—kamu menjadi bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Menjadi bingung dengan apapun yang entah saat ini muncul dan _ngotot_ bersarang di dasar hatimu yang paling dalam ketika bersamanya.

Apalagi, sekarang hanya berdua. Setelah bercerita dan makan bersama. Di meja yang sama. Dan sekarang dia mencuci piring-piringmu. Dan lalu—

—_jangan berpikir aneh, Riku_. Astaga. Kenapa rasanya benar-benar serasa dilayani seorang istri?

Bunyi denting gelas dan piring kecil di atas meja tak mampu mengalahkan derai hujan yang melanda atap. Namun suaranya mengalihkan perhatianmu.

"Rikkun," ujarnya perlahan tanpa menatapmu. Perhatiannya masih fokus pada piring-piring kotor yang ada di atas tempat cuci.

"Ya?"

"Apa tehmu sudah habis? Antarkan kemari, biar kucuci."

"Baik," ujarmu pelan. Bangkit dari kursi. Derit kursi benar-benar samar di telinga.

Kamu menarik gelas yang tadinya terisi teh. Menuju gadis itu. Melaksanakan perintahnya.

Berniat sedikit jahil, ketika kamu sampai di belakangnya, kamu menaruh kepalamu di sebelah bahunya. Memastikan sebelah lenganmu mendekap tubuhnya dan menaruh cangkir itu dihadapannya (yang tersentak kaget, tentu). Menutup mata, lalu berbisik.

"Ini gelasnya," lirih, namun terdengar jelas di telinga, "_Istrik—_"

**P****RAK!**

"—_ku_," suku kata terakhir sebelum kamu mengaduh kesakitan.

Intinya, sebelum kamu menyelesaikan kata-katamu (yang dibumbui niat jahil) itu, kepalamu sudah dihantam oleh panci dan menyebabkan benjol besar. Kamu tersungkur jatuh di lantai. Sementara gadis itu berkacak pinggang dihadapanmu. Kamu yakin sekali kalau panci itu masih ada dibalik punggungnya.

Gelas tadi ikut menghantam lantai, meski tidak pecah.

Oh, oh, jika digerakkan dengan _slow motion_, pasti akan terlihat lebih menyakitkan.

Dan oh, wajahnya merah. Senang sekali melihat pemandangan ini, Riku?

Diantara ringis sakit, masih sempat-sempatnya kamu tersenyum nakal padanya. Bermaksud membuatnya kesal, tentu saja. Meski resikonya, kamu yakin akan lebih parah daripada ini.

"Ada apa, _Istriku_?" ujarmu sambil menyeringai.

Dia menginjak kakimu keras-keras, "Siapa yang _istri_mu, Rikkun?"

Kamu menjawab simpel (dan sungguh disayangkan, karena itu jawaban yang bodoh), kamu membeo, "Kau, Suzuna."

**PRAK!**

Centong nasi yang sekarang mencium lututmu.

"ADUH!" kamu mengaduh lagi. Dia menatapmu dengan setengah marah-setengah 'manis'. Baik, artikan _manis_ dalam artian yang berbeda.

"Siapa yang _ist—_"

"Oke! Oke, aku bercanda!" kamu menyerah, atau nanti akan ada memar biru di sekitar wajahmu.

Dia menaruh centong nasi dan panci yang bertengger dibalik punggungnya kembali ke tempat cuci. Membuatmu lega. Lantas, dia berjongkok di hadapanmu.

"Maaf," pelan sekali, nyaris tidak terdengar. Dia tertunduk, menekuk wajah, "Aku… tidak bermaksud—"

Perkataannya membuat canggung keadaan. Sebelum sempat menjawab, dia sudah menutup mulutmu rapat-rapat dengan suaranya, "—habisnya kau juga sih. Aku… er—_malu_, tahu."

Frasamu lebur dalam atmosfir penuh rasa kecanggungan. Astaga, kenapa niat jahil berubah seperti ini?

Dia mengusap _hasil perbuatannya_ di kepalamu. Kamu meraih tangannya, menarik lima jemari itu dalam kedua tanganmu.

"Err… aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Dia membantumu berdiri. Kamu menarik gelas yang tadi terjatuh, terlihat retak di sisi yang menghantam keras lantai. Senyap. Sama sekali tidak berani mengeluarkan suara.

Kamu memberikan gelas itu ke dalam genggamannya yang tampak sedikit bergetar. Ia tidak menatapmu sama sekali, melainkan menatapi lantai—atau entah apa yang ada di bawah sana.

"Habisnya rumah ini selalu sepi sih," dia menarik nafas, "Karena ada Rikkun, jadinya semua berbeda. Tapi, ketika tadi Rikkun… err—memeluk… maksudku—menjahiliku, aku jadi merasa berbeda. Hehehe. Yaaa..."

Tawa yang terdengar terpaksa.

Ia menyambung klausa yang terputus, "Entah kenapa, bukan hanya sekedar 'Rikkun'. Tetapi… yah, begitulah, haha."

Bukan tawa senang. Itu tawa getir. Kamu tahu itu. Tawa rindu.

"Sudahlah, hehe," kamu mencoba menyesuaikan suasana, "Tidak apa-ap—"

**CTARR!**

**PRANG!**

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya gelap. Kamu bisa merasakan dia hampir-hampir saja terduduk karena kaget. Lututmu sendiri melemas.

Gelas kembali terlepas dari genggaman dan kali ini sukses pecah.

Petir sukses membuat aliran listrik rumah mati dan membuat kekagetan yang berdampak cukup lama. Dia hendak bergerak, tapi kamu menahan kedua bahu kecilnya.

"Jangan, nanti kau terinjak pecahan kaca," bisikmu di telinganya—dalam kegelapan. Kamu bisa merasakan dia mengangguk.

Dan lima menit selanjutnya, kalian putuskan hanya untuk berdiri diam dalam kegelapan dan menikmati bunyi-bunyian orkestra alam.

.

* * *

.

Ketika listrik kembali menyala, dengan terburu-buru dia mencari sapu dan plastik untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas kaca yang berjarak sekitar enampuluh senti dari kaki kalian berdua saat itu.

Kamu bersumpah melihat kedua matanya memerah tepat sebelum dia berbalik pergi.

Dan saat dia kembali dan membersihkan semuanya dengan terburu-buru seperti sebelumnya, kamu ikut berjongkok, membantunya memasukkan pecahan kaca. Namun, bukan itulah sesungguhnya yang kamu maksudkan.

Semakin dekat kamu melihat, kamu tahu punggungnya bergetar hebat. Sama sekali bukan hal yang baik. Melihat jarakmu yang hanya sejangkauan lengan, dia tersentak dan hendak menjauh—namun kau menarik tangannya.

"Hei? Kau aneh?" ujarmu cepat, "Ada apa?"

Dia menggeleng, "Tidak."

Spekulasi bergejolak, menimbulkan euforia, "Kau… takut gelap, 'kan?"

Dan selanjutnya, hanya ada keheningan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Semuanya selesai dan kamu kembali duduk di hadapannya saat ini yang begitu tampak gelisah. Suasana di kamarnya sama canggungnya ketika kalian berada di ruang makan tadi. Rasanya begitu ganjil.

Dia duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjangnya dan memandangi pantulan refleksi dirinya di kaca. Kontras sekali dengan sifat aslinya. Kamu sendiri yang duduk di atas kursi, memilih duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" sekali lagi pertanyaan itu diajukan.

Gelengan dan gelengan lagi, "Tidak."

Ide jahil muncul.

"Ah! Kau bohong padaku!" kau menarik tangannya dan menggelitiki punggung dan lehernya. Pura-pura _ngambek_.

"Ha—hahah! Aduh, stop, Rikkun! Geli!" ringisnya diantara tawa.

Kau menyeringai, dan menggeleng mengikutinya, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kau harus mengembalikan tawamu dulu, baru aku akan berhenti."

"Eh! Yaa! Hahahah—assh, _stop, please_!" ia memohon padamu. Tawa membuat matanya berair.

Kau mengajukan pertukaran, "Kalau begitu, kau harus janji padaku."

Dia asik tertawa kegelian, namun kau tahu ia mendengarmu.

"Kau harus cerita kenapa kau begitu murung tadi!"

"H-hei—yaa—ya! Sudahlah… aku—baiklah—hahah—"

Tanganmu berhenti menggelitikkinya. Ia menghempaskan diri di kasur. Menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan.

Kau menagih, "Mana janjimu?"

"Baiklah," dia berujar malas, "Tapi, jangan tertawa!"

"Baik… jadi?"

"Aku tidak suka gelaaap!" katanya cepat, "Dan aku… rindu kakakku—keluargaku."

Suaranya mengecil di tiga kata terakhir.

"Fuh.. Pfft—" suara yang tertahan terdengar darimu. Dia menutupi wajahnya.

"Tuh, 'kan!" desisnya kesal, "Kau tertawa!"

Kau menarik nafas sebelum memberikannya senyuman.

"Hei, Suzu."

"Apa?" nadanya garang.

"Kau tidak perlu takut dan kesepian," ujarmu menarik kedua tangannya sehingga kini dia mampu menatap kedua iris _emerald_ jernihmu. Mencoba menekuri perasaannya.

"Kenapa?" matanya keheranan mencari jawaban.

Kau menatapnya serius, "Karena aku akan menemanimu."

_Gombal_. Satu kata yang tepat. Tapi kamu tahu, bahwa hanya ini frasa berbau romantik yang kamu kenal.

"Ih! Gomba—"

"Aku serius, Su-zu-na!"

Helaan nafas lega. Keraguan nampak hilang setelah sepersekian detik berlalu.

"Te-terima kasih," lagi-lagi hanya perlahan. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanmu. Kamu tahu wajahmu panas, tapi kamu tak bisa berpaling.

Kini berganti, tangannya yang menarik tanganmu. Dan menarik tubuhmu terbaring di sebelahnya.

"He-hei!" kamu terkaget setengah mati. Jangan sampai ini membuatmu berpikir ke taraf yang lebih jauh lagi—mengingat kamu adalah seorang imajiner yang banyak berspekulasi.

"Temani aku," singkat sekali. Tanpa penjelasan yang berarti.

_Uh! Jangan berpikir bodoh, Riku!_

"Tapi—"

Dia menggeleng, "Aku tahu Rikkun tidak akan melakukan apapun."

"Hei, tapi—"

Dia memotong kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibirmu, setengah memohon, "_Please._ Aku hanya percaya pada Rikkun. Dan aku tak menerima penolakkan. Hehe."

Kekehannya membuatmu tersenyum tak percaya, "Dasar licik."

"Biar!"

Kamu mendesis tidak percaya. Namun akhirnya kamu menuruti kemauannya. Dia meminta kamu mengelus kepalanya. Dan dengan cukup bersemangat, dia kembali menceritakan banyak kilasan masa kecilnya, sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap dalam kebisuan.

Kamu memaksa tubuhmu bangkit, menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Saatnya pulang. Atau akan ada sesuatu yang membuatmu keluar dari batas.

Tanganmu meraih selimut, menyampirkannya di punggung gadis itu. Mengusap kembali kepalanya.

Mendadak, sebuah ingatan menghampiri pikiranmu. Ingatan mengenai dua kata yang kamu temukan dari sebuah buku yang kamu baca bertahun-tahun lalu.

Ya, buku psikologi.

Buku psikologi itu tidak salah. Buku yang kamu baca ketika usiamu masih tujuh itu tidak berbohong. Buku itu benar.

_._

_.

* * *

_

_Kamu menyayanginya_.

* * *

.

.

Tidak ada yang salah dari sana. Hanya saja kamu masih ragu, rasa sayang untuk apakah ini. Apakah rasa sayang ini telah melampaui batasnya hingga merujuk ke rasa yang lebih _kompleks_ dan rumit lagi?

Rasa yang tidak pernah kamu tahu saat ini?

_Cinta_.

Oh. Konyol. Sungguh.

Kamu menggelengkan kepala. Entah benar atau tidak, hanya waktu dan hatimu yang mampu menjawab. Entah kapan, dan entah dimana.

Kakimu merangsek membawamu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Melewati pintu bawah. Memastikan semuanya aman terlebih dahulu. Pembicaraanmu dan dia sebelum gadis itu terlelap kembali terbayang manakala kamu melewati dapur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Rikkun, jika kau perempuan dan aku laki-laki, pasti aku akan menikahimu nanti, di masa depan. Hahaha."_

"_Dasar kau ini_._ Mana mungkin aku jadi perempuan dan kau jadi laki-laki?"_

"_Bisa saja, kalau _kami-sama_ mengizinkan."_

"_Aku tidak percaya dengan hal mustahil macam itu. Kita bisa jadi anomali kalau begitu."_

"_Uuh, kau pasti bicara hal ilmiah. Tapi, benar lho, kalau memang terjadi, aku akan benar-benar—."_

"_Baiklaah…__ Anak Kecil. Bermimpilah."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kamu mengarahkan sakelar ke arah sebaliknya. Mematikan lampunya. Dan beranjak keluar dari rumah itu. Kamu yakin semuanya sudah aman sesuai perkiraanmu.

Hujan sudah berhenti sepenuhnya, namun angin tidak juga berhenti bertiup kencang hingga menampar wajahmu yang pucat. Segera saja kamu menutup pintu dan berlari menuju rumahmu, melompati pagar beton itu.

Hei, kau tidak tenang, Riku?

"Perasaan yang merepotkan."

Melepas alas, beranjak masuk dan menyalakan lampu rumah yang gelap gulita. Pekerjaan awal sebelum kembali terlelap di kamar.

Namun sebelum itu, ada satu hal lagi yang kau pikirkan.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kalau kau perempuan dan aku laki-laki, maka aku akan menikahimu, Rikkun."

* * *

_

.

.

.

Kamu menarik nafas, "Yang benar saja, _nanti aku yang akan menikahimu_."

Derit suara debam pintu yang menutup pergerakkan angin untuk masuk terhenti. Menandai berakhirnya kisah hari ini.

.

.

_

* * *

Tentu saja, Suzuna. Aku yang nanti akan menikahimu.

* * *

_

.

.

**-tsuzuku-

* * *

**

.

**A/N **: Aaa! Chapter dua _yes_! Akhirnya saya bisa ngapdet juga. Hehe. Ngga banyak komen deh. Part kali ini masih flashback. Biarlah waktu yang berjalan xD. Kali ini agak chessy ya? -.- agak membosankan, mungkin?

Maafkan saya, karena udah lama nggak menulis, cara nulis saya jadi agak berubah. Yah, begitulah.

OOC. Haish, susah banget _penyakit_ ini hilang dari fic saya.

Eh! Makasih yang udah nominasiin fic ini di IFA!

Buat yang semesteran, sukses ya. Yang ujian juga. Yang banyak tugas dan ulangan (kayak saya) juga. Semoga bisa apdet cepet, ngga kayak saya.

**Special Thanks** buat Iin Cyank You-nii, Tsubaki Nijikawa dan Matsura Akimoto yang ngereview di chapter sebelumnya. Buat di _prolog_ juga. Makasih banyak yaa! Tiga orang di atas, Maharu P. Natsuzawa, Ame-chan Mitarashi, Kuro, Aletha-rizu09, nobody, Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo. Dan semua yang sudah baca.

Dan bersediakah _mereview_ dan mengkritik fiksi abal ini? _Onegaishimassu_? Review Anda adalah suatu penghargaan untuk saya.

**Fitria ****–AlyssAmarylissJeevas****, 2010**


End file.
